


Mine

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T:mo walks in on David and Jan, and ends up stealing Jan from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

T:mo did not know what he had expected to find when he walked into Jan's bedroom. He had meant to talk to Jan about the scratches the DJ had shown him earlier that day and had walked in without knocking. Whatever he had been expecting it had not been David and Jan locking lips.

T:mo felt a surge of jealousy as he watched David and Jan kiss. His blood heated and his hackles rose as he watched angrily. T:mo was so furious that he barely noticed when the two untangled and David whispered something in Jan's ear. T:mo barely noticed when Jan moved towards him. He barely noticed when David left the room. All T:mo saw was that kiss, that undeniably passionate kiss between his best friend and Jan.

When Jan touched him…T:mo had never expected those fingers to touch him, to ghost across his skin, to make something inside of him hum from the slight contact. Jan's lips brushed against T:mo's and T:mo almost cried out from joy. He slipped a hand to the small of Jan's back and leaned into him. Jan's fingers dug into T:mo's shoulder as he clung to the rapper's kiss.

Jan's lips parted ever so slightly and T:mo dove in, claiming little Jan as his own. Jan, T:mo thought, oh god, _Jan_. T:mo had long forgotten the old daydreams and fantasies he had entertained when he and Jan had been in school together. So many class periods had been spent watching Jan and imagining him pressed against the classroom wall as Jan moaned and sucked T:mo's neck, never resisting, always right there and wanting T:mo as badly as T:mo wanted him. How had he forgotten?

Jan pressed against T:mo, their stomachs and hips laid firmly against each other. Jan ground against T:mo, making him gasp and pull away from Jan's sweet mouth. T:mo looked down, suddenly uncertain. What were they doing? This was so wrong: T:mo was with David, had been with David for a long time.

"He's okay with it," Jan said softly, his blue eyes steady as they peered up at T:mo, "Are you?"

T:mo gulped. Here he was with one of his best friends in his arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, and he was being asked to _think_ about it?

"I want you," T:mo said, "I've wanted you for a hellishly long time, Jan. If David doesn't mind, I'd sure as fuck like to continue this."

Jan smiled adorably and caught T:mo's mouth in his own. T:mo's left hand drifted up from Jan's back to touch his soft blonde curls, so different from David's black-dyed mess. Jan whimpered just a little bit at the fingers against his neck.

T:mo slid his other hand up under Jan's hoodie and circled Jan's navel. Jan sucked his breath in sharply and pressed closer to T:mo, letting him pull the black fabric over Jan's head. Jan did not resist when T:mo pulled his shirt off as well, only shivered in the cool room air.

"Bed," T:mo whispered.

He cupped Jan's tiny waist and led him to the bed, laying Jan down on the comforter. T:mo kissed him, sucking and licking his way down from Jan's neck to his chest, his thumbs and fingers adding feather-light touches to Jan's sides. The smaller DJ whimpered, his hands sliding along T:mo's back. T:mo grinned down at him and took his own shirt off. He tossed it to the side of the bed and enjoyed the appraising look Jan gave him.

"You like?" T:mo asked, his voice slightly husky.

Jan whimpered again, an absolutely adorable sound in T:mo's opinion. T:mo nipped the sensitive skin around Jan's left nipple. He sucked the tender, light brown flesh teasingly. Jan arched slightly and gasped as T:mo sucked harder.

T:mo moved to the other nipple, rimming it with his wet tongue. He could hear the way Jan's breathing became deeper and more ragged with every lick and touch to the skin and T:mo loved every second of it. Jan thrashed underneath him, his hips bucking up as T:mo's fingers drummed lightly against his sides. T:mo could feel Jan's muscles move as he squirmed under T:mo's touch.

T:mo shifted his hand down, briefly touching Jan's hip. He touched Jan's pants and pressed down into Jan's groin. Jan nodded and T:mo undid the button and zip. He tugged the pants off. Jan lay hard, his erection obvious. T:mo smiled again. He brushed against Jan's boxers. Jan moaned.

T:mo pulled the boxers down and slid them off. He looked up into Jan's face. Jan's eyes were closed and a wide smile played across his face.

T:mo settled his mouth around the tip of Jan's cock. He licked it, already wet with precum, and sucked the shaft into his mouth. T:mo had plenty of practice with David and was certain that he was more than decent at giving head but this was _Jan_ and he wanted their first time to be as perfect as possible. Too much teeth and not enough pressure could make Jan laugh at him if they ever had the chance to be together again. T:mo did not want that. A squirming, moaning Jan was something he wanted to experience again and again.

Jan's breathing hitched when T:mo swallowed him whole. T:mo sucked hard, building the pressure quickly. Jan's hands fisted into the comforter and T:mo felt the sheet pull against his knees. He grazed a hand over Jan's inner thigh and was rewarded with a loud moan.

When Jan came, T:mo was ready. He did not pull away; instead he sucked all of Jan down, swallowing the slightly sour cum. David tasted better but T:mo did not care. The boy laying next to him was not David, it was Jan and Jan could have tasted like shit right then and T:mo still would have taken him.

He released Jan's cock and held Jan as he came down from the orgasm.

Jan tried to grab T:mo's cock. T:mo shook his head. The sight of Jan had been enough to get him off and T:mo did not need Jan to do anything for him. He kissed Jan's cheek, letting Jan spoon against him. Jan sighed happily as T:mo's arm wrapped around his hip. T:mo dragged the corner of the comforter over them and tucked Jan's head under his chin.

Jan was already asleep.

ØØØ

David slipped inside the room and walked over to the bed quietly. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw the way T:mo was wrapped around Jan. The small DJ was asleep, his mouth slightly opened as he breathed heavily.

T:mo opened an eye when David moved the covers aside and joined them. He began to speak but David shook his head, a finger to his lips. There was no explanation needed. David had seen the way T:mo acted around Jan ever since T:mo had introduced David to him. Jan was special, in a different way than he, David, was or could be.

David did not quite enjoy kissing Jan or going further with him and he knew Jan felt the same about him. There just wasn't the right chemistry between them. But they both knew, at some level, though they could never voice it, that T:mo loved them both and they could share him or fight for him. David wanted no competition with T:mo's other best friend, not now when he was a full-fledged member of their little family. Let T:mo think they wanted each other as badly as he wanted them. They'd tell him soon enough.

David smiled as he cuddled in close to T:mo, finally happy with the arrangement they had.


End file.
